


Let Me In

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo has been shutting Alex out and he's not happy about it.





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Alex kicks my foot with his. "What?" I ask annoyed.

"You're shutting me out." He states. 

"No I'm not." I argue him then go back to reading my book.

He groans then takes my book from me. "Yes, you are. You're doing it right now! What's wrong? You've been weird."

"I have not!" 

"Yes, you have! Jo, you've been all quiet, but I hear you cry yourself to sleep. Then Mer told me that you have been throwing up all week and been snappy. So, what's going on with you?" He asks her.

Jo can tell he's worried, but she can't help, but to laugh. "And you call yourself a peds surgeon."

"What's so funny?" Jo knows he's getting angry now.

"Alex, I'm pregnant you idiot. How have you not caught onto that?" 

"Wait, what?" 

Jo laughs at him more. "We're having a baby you dork. Did you really not know. I've been throwing up like crazy. How did you not know!" 

"So, we're having a kid." Jo nods her head yes. He grabs her and starts kissing all over her face. "Finally!" 

"Seriously." She mummers.


End file.
